User talk:Hawkfire98
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hawkfire98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 20:49, 22 August 2009 Welcome! Hi Hawkfire! Welcome to the site! --Blackclaw 20:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I joined yesterday, so I'm not really sure I can be of much help... but I'll try my best. Right now we're deciding who should be sysops, and who should be rollbackers on the Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki. You should look there first. We're also deciding whether we should do a Project Charart. I'm pretty sure the leader is going to be Sandwich, but we're still deciding on it. How many approved pictures do you have? --Blackclaw 20:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks soo much for joining! *Hugs Hawkfire* And sure, I'll give you the rights. --Sparrowsong 21:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I've made you a rollbacker. You'll probably get to be an admin, too. I made a poll asking the community what they think and if you get mostly 'yes' votes (which I'm sure you will) I will make you an admin. --Sparrowsong 21:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be deputy cuz I only have one declined image... Sandwich has about 11, and I don't know how many Sparrowsong, Cloverfang, and Forestpaw have. Again, it's not up to me, and we haven't even decided whether we're going to do the project. --Blackclaw 21:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't know you were a girl. I always mess up with that. I called Sandwich a she before. --Blackclaw 21:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Hawkfire. How's it going? --Sparrowsong 20:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll explain it as best as I can. Rollbackers get to use this special rollbacking tool that makes it easier to revert vandalism. They can undo multiple edits at once. And, thanks for spreading the word about the wiki! :D --Sparrowsong 22:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hi hawky Hey hawky.It's FirePelt for wwikia.Just wanted to let you know I joined. May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 01:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt ??? You're a beaurocrat (HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT?????) now? --Rainwhisker 01:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I have no idea how you spell it... but I'll figure it out soon. I'm in upstate NY right now. My brother is going to visit Cornell University, (so BORING!!!!) and I have to come as well. --Rainwhisker 13:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi!![[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 17:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ???? What do you mean that you have an article for me???----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok hawkey. thanks. If I have any problems, I'll message you.----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Rights Most of the votes said 'yes,' so I'm making you an admin. Congratulations! :) Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 00:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Admin! Congrats on becoming an admin! Now you can boss other users around! :D --Rainwhisker 19:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) IRC No offense, Hawk, but I don't really want to set up one of those...want to know why? --Sparrowsong 22:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC)